1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for automatically registering images. The present invention further relates to automatically registering a registrant sensor image with a digital elevation model.
2. Introduction
Current sensor technology provides multiple options for imaging a landscape. Synthetic aperture radar may use radio detecting and ranging to create an image. A LIDAR may use light detecting and ranging to create a digital elevation model. An electrical optical sensor may create an electrical optical image. Each type of image may provide a different data set that provides a different set of advantages and disadvantages.